Vaegon Targaryen
Vaegon, like all of his line, has the looks of the Old Blood of Valyria; with long, flowing hair more silver than blonde, and piercing violet eyes. Vaegon is tall and well-built, with pale skin. The Triarch’s face is sculptured and regal, commonly bearing a scowl. When not in armour, Vaegon dresses like royalty. Deep purples and pure blacks and flaming reds are not uncommon colours in his daily wear. His expensive silk is complemented by assortments of jewellery; crowns and necklaces and bands wrought in gold and rubies. Vaegon’s armour is made of black steel, and is decorated with the dragon of House Targaryen, made of rubies. Vaegon is rarely seen without Blackfyre, his Valyrian sword. Biography Vaegon Targaryen was born in the Temple of R’hllor in Volantis. His first experiences in life were the smell of smoke burning from the incense in the room, and the feel of salt against his bare skin as red priestesses through it on him; the will of Vaegon’s father. The commoners cheered and the Red Temple gave him his favour, as he had fulfilled the prophecy of the Hero Reborn, though Vaegon wasn’t the only one born there. Vaegon’s twin, Vaekar, would be destined to live in his older brother’s shadow. From a young age, Vaegon was taught that he was to be the saviour of everyone, and he took it to heart; believing that he was the promised hero of the common people. Because of this, he quickly learnt from his father that he would have to be commanding to those below him, but also being benevolent, for he was to be the hero and authority under the Lord, but also show the love of the Lord. At the age of ten, Vaegon’s father passed away of a sickness. Months later, the last son of the main Targaryen line was born. Vaegon near pitied his brother, as he had not known their father’s goodness, but the baby wouldn’t miss what he didn’t have. As the head of House Targaryen, Vaegon was trained to become the leader of the Blackscales, too. He would have to be commanding to soldiers, not just his subjects. He would learn to fight with his Valyrian blade, but he took more to managing the army’s logistics and commanding his troops from far back, rather than getting into the actual fighting, for why would he risk his own life doing something he wasn’t very good at? Around the same time, Vaegon was told to marry his cousin, Visenya. The girl was pretty, and around his own age, but Vaegon hated the frivalty of the whole affair, from the wedding to the courtly plays he would have to make. After all, he didn’t marry her because he liked her. He married her to keep the blood pure. Despite this, Vaegon eventually took a liking to the girl. He had to, lest his marriage be the end of him. In the Blackscales, Vaegon rarely got himself into danger, but once he came fairly close. On one dark night, in a port town near Volantis, the Blackscales were hired to take a shipment and another company was hired to protect it. As it was a small job, Vaegon took charge of it, personally leading a small troop of his men in the vanguard. Soon enough, he came to blows with a Westerosi wielding a great claymore. Vaegon’s men rushed him, but he managed to strike down the two of them at the same time. Vaegon scoffed at the barbarity of the man, but bowed and began to fight him. Despite this Westerosi being the better fighter, Vaegon had Valyrian steel. Blackfyre began to wear away at his claymore, and soon the blade snapped. However, the hilt caught Vaegon’s eye as it fell to the ground. It had the abbreviation “C.S” next to the sigil of the villainous “Dragonsbane”. The sigil of the Starks. Vaegon was shocked, staring at the sigil with narrowed eyes. Before he knew it, sand was in his eye and the Stark escaped. Years passed, and Vaegon had finally built up enough influence throughout the city to break into the city politics. Under the banner of the “Dragon Party”, Vaegon Targaryen gained even more followers and influence, especially amongst the commoners and those keeping to the True Faith. Soon enough, Vaegon became a Triarch. With his power, came great responsibility, so soon enough the Son of Fire made his way to Sarnath. After all, he couldn’t let the other two Triarchs engage in all of the diplomacy, whilst he hid away in Volantis. Timeline 263 AA: Vaegon is born. 273 AA: Maeron Targaryen is born, Vaegon the older dies. 277 AA: Vaegon marries his cousin and trains to be the Leader of the Blackscales. 278 AA: Vaegon begins working as a sellsword properly, building his skills and his army through countless battles. 297 AA: Vaegon forms the Dragon Party and becomes a triarch. 298 AA: Vaegon leaves for Sarnath. Family * Vaegon Targaryen 'the older' d.273. * Daenys Targaryen, 50. ** Vaegon Targaryen, 35. *** Haegon Targaryen, 18. *** Aeryn Targaryen, 16. ** Vaekar Targaryen, 35. ** Maeron Targaryen, 25. *** Elaena Targaryen, 7. *** Rhaenys Targaryen, 5. *** Baelor Targaryen, newborn. * Elaena Targaryen d.290. ** Visenya Targaryen, 34. ** Daemon Targaryen, 33. ** Shiera Targaryen, 23. * Maegon Targaryen d.261. ** Aegon, 40. *** Valerion, 18. Supporting Characters. * The Five Commanders under Vaegon in the Blackscales. * Colloquo, bodyguard, warrior. * Qavo, bodyguard, medic. * Moqorro, bodyguard, executioner. * Talisa, Red Priestess, zealot. * Mya, translator (Sarnori). Category:Valyrian Category:Essosi Category:Volantene Category:House Targaryen